WIN Television/Other
Logos 1989–2000 WIN 1989.png|Alternate variant WIN (blue logo).svg|Blue variant WIN (2nd blue logo).svg|Blue variant #2 WIN.svg|Wordmark (1989-2006) Win1989.png|1989-1992 variant Win1992.png|1992-1994 variant Win1994.png|1994-1997 variant WIN (1997).png|1997-1999 variant WIN1999.png|1999-2000 variant 2001–2006 WINtv 2001 (print logo).svg|Print variant Win Blue logo 2002.svg|Blue (Monday) Win Purple logo 2002.svg|Purple (Tuesday) Win Orange logo 2002.svg|Orange (Wednesday) Win Aqua logo 2002.svg|Aqua (Thursday) Win Green logo 2002.svg|Green (Friday) Win Yellow logo 2002.svg|Yellow (Saturday) Win Red logo 2002.svg|Red (Sunday) WIN (Map) (2005-2006).png|Map variant (used with WIN News between 2005 and 2006) 2006–present WIN (Print logo).svg|Print variant Winnetworkault.png|Secondary map variant F19BA1F9-6F09-429A-B550-07A169054EC0.png|Flat secondary map variant 8E8B080C-A365-4BF7-A860-1ED61AD4C09D.png|Map variant AF286ACC-1DEE-42A9-9AD6-B62507290962.png|Flat map variant 2006-2008 Win tv.jpg|3D variant (2006-2007) 458E5424-61C6-4566-BA36-B80749148928.png|Logo With Summer Slogan (2007-2008) we��tv.png|Summer Slogan (2007-2008) 2008-2009 we��tv.png|Slogan 007CB0C9-E373-444C-8025-B51C3DEC3BF7.png|Logo With Slogan 2009 36BE2488-3389-4780-977B-556EBE168C2B.png|"Choose WIN" variant 2009-2012 680EE9BB-992F-47B3-BFDF-7E4E7B414627.png|"Welcome home" variant 2012-2016 8DD04ED7-80C7-4C14-9560-9256114E2EEF.png|Red variant A8F368BB-A62E-4B73-BBAF-BA0CB0B796A7.png|Green variant 021DA0B2-844D-403C-AE63-58B8F00789D7.png|Purple variant 302F0D4F-3E37-4F1F-9D8C-E0AE69EE6C24.png|Yellow variant 069BB1DA-6D72-4736-84C9-DEE09D4C688D.png|Orange variant 2016-2018 win_ten2016.png|Ten's affiliate frame Cover-Up commonly used to cover up Ten branding 64706AF7-D91B-4916-A0EA-0CFDF9003B05.png|Map variant (used in watermarks) 2018-present WIN Television 2018 (Print).svg|Print variant Screenshot 2018-11-22 at 18.24.43.png|Map variant (used in watermarks) WIN TV (purple variant).svg|Purple variant WIN TV (green variant).svg|Green variant WIN TV (orange variant).svg|Orange variant WIN TV (pink variant).svg|Pink variant WIN TV (red variant).svg|Red variant WIN TV (cyan variant).svg|Cyan variant WIN TV (yellow variant).svg|Yellow variant WIN TV (black variant).svg|Black variant WIN TV (brown variant).svg|Brown variant WIN TV (gray variant).svg|Gray variant WIN TV (masterchef variant).png|Golden variant used to promote MasterChef Australia WIN TV (survivor variant).png|Australian Survivor variant (2019) On-screen logos and idents 1989-2000 Screen Shot 2019-06-27 at 12.53.13 pm.png|1989-1992 ID Screen Shot 2019-10-01 at 10.12.19 pm.png|1989 Illawarra ID Screen Shot 2019-06-27 at 12.51.42 pm.png|1992-1993 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-06 at 7.13.36 pm.png|1993-1994 ID Screen Shot 2019-09-23 at 7.42.53 am.png|1993 Gundagai ID 465dcb87e7d4b982280b330cb2c3b55caa274459.png|"Still the One in '94" ID Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 9.53.04 pm.png|1994 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-27 at 10.57.59 am.png|1994-1995 ID Screen Shot 2019-12-12 at 12.50.00 pm.png|Christmas 1995 ID WIN Television Station Idents 1992 2010 YouTube.png|1996-1997 ID Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 6.29.45 pm.png|1996 Farnborough Beach, Queensland ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.28.38 pm.png|1996 Murray River ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.41.11 pm.png|1996 Townsville, Queensland ID D0c6eeb8964df6758fca5a07ca119666b86295b4.jpeg|1997-1999 ID ZampakidCap-2019-07-24-18h40m54s000.jpg|Alternate 1997-1999 ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.49.01 pm.png|1997 Wagga Wagga ID Screen Shot 2019-06-27 at 12.58.29 pm.png|1998-1999 "Still The One" Promo ZampakidCap-2019-07-24-18h43m17s623.jpg|1998 ID (used to promote the 1998 Commonwealth Games) Dd31289fdd01b585d40913cb7072499bd6b3106e.png|1999-2000 ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.43.37 pm.png|1999 Maldon, Victoria ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.30.58 pm.png|1999 Richmond, Tasmania ID Screen Shot 2019-12-12 at 12.48.58 pm.png|Christmas 1999 ID 2001-2006 Screen Shot 2019-06-27 at 11.03.34 am.png|2001-2002 "News" ID F79e695c072c20a090d135fc968c001c13a4c1f4.png|2001-2002 "Entertainment" ID C0ac6b1e049778e27106a1585f8ba4d85c0abd3b.png|2001-2002 "Lifestyle" ID 115002ab605f3a2b006da9a120dd2305baabee80.png|2001-2002 "Sport" ID 436d73354065c943388bd0f3f3310d934a0299c6.png|2001-2002 "Urban" ID C4fe5ca3c4e129b14587de9f3082af7b89bccf7f.png|2002-2004 ID (Monday) 9cd4d2632f9d767a54741d180e2ad7d7b918aeee.png|2002-2004 ID (Tuesday) ZampakidCapture-2020-02-12-12h11m17s568.png|2002-2004 ID (Wednesday) ZampakidCapture-2020-02-12-12h16m29s542.png|2002-2004 ID (Thursday) ZampakidCap-2020-01-03-20h28m37s047.png|2002-2004 ID (Friday) D8e940eb0957d6e67418e4d4c9dc6269fe5c6dab.png|2002-2004 ID (Sunday) Screen Shot 2020-02-12 at 7.28.13 pm.png|2002 40th Anniversary ID ZampakidCapture-2020-02-12-12h09m56s389.png|2003 Broome ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.37.36 pm.png|2003 Hobart ID ZampakidCapture-2020-02-12-12h10m44s481.png|2003 Pyrenees Ranges ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.38.29 pm.png|2003 Shellharbour ID 73fc764db477e65285ab2464565faf6f829e8205.png|2004 "Bring it on" Promo 72d567daed37cef726c22d2088b05c18b5b60f53.png|2004-2006 ID (Wednesday) Bfec6b67018769f294aef6259bd60941e5d90a7c.png|2004-2006 ID (Thursday) 891674e911a402393bf066f69d9d277e10072bb0.png|2004-2006 ID (Sunday) ZampakidCap-2019-12-19-22h55m32s140.png|2004 Cairns ID Screen Shot 2019-09-23 at 9.54.35 pm.png|2005 Carnarvon ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.31.28 pm.png|2005 Kununurra ID Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 11.47.53 pm.png|2005 South Australia ID Ef2deefa882b3cb01ca858dabd327cb13a903812.png|2005 ID (used to celebrate 50 Years of Television) 2006-2008 2008-2009 2009-2012 E91d1867b31b416a483f9e032118d91a2b9984d1.png|2009-2012 ID WIN Network Entertaining Australia.jpeg|WIN Network Promo Endtag 2011-present 2012-2016 Bdd192df4b50697eaf687dbe2a9080b7db5074c0.png|2012-2016 ID 2016-2018 2018-present Category:WIN Corporation Category:Special logos